Things Have Changed
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: Tony has just returned from his honeymoon but not to all friendly faces. What happens when secrets are revealed as a well known face re-joins the team? TIVA. One Shot. Just fluff really.


Basically, it's 00:55 and I can't sleep so here I am! This is just a bit of fluff I wrote based in a dream I had the other day. All you need to know is Ziva quit but still lives in DC and Tony and Ziva are married with a child called Angela who is two months old. (I also took a wild guess at Tonys mums name...don't kill me...Angela DiNozzo doesn't sound that bad though does it...?)

Disclaimer: take a wild guess

* * *

"Welcome back!" McGee cheers as Tony enters the bullpen "how was the honeymoon?"

"Great thanks probie" Tony answers flashing his trademark smile "it was nice to have a full nights sleep!" He laughs.

"And how is she? Did she miss you?"

"Firstly, she's 2 months old. She probably didn't notice we were gone! And secondly, I haven't seen her yet"

"What? Why not?"

"Our flight was delayed. We only got in and hour and a half ago and I promised Vance I'd be here so..."

"Tony that sucks!"

"I know. I miss her like crazy"

Just then a woman, blonde, well known to the team strolls into the bullpen.

"Hi guys! Tony you're back!"

"EJ?" Tony squeaks, he hadn't exactly invited all of the team to the wedding...or told everyone about it...he turns to McGee.

"Oh yeah. That happened. Forgot to tell you"

"Tony you're back! How was your holiday?"

"Fine thanks..?" Tony replies confused entirely as to the situation "what you doing here EJ?"

"Working a case. Aren't we all?" EJ replies, laughing "Actually Tony. You might be able to shed some light on the whole Ziva situation. You two were always close."

"What about her?"

"Where is she? Nobody seems to mention her anymore. Like she's dead but I know she's not. You'd have told me wouldn't you?"

"God no she's not dead. She quit. Found a job more suited to what she wanted in life"

"So what does she do now?"

"She teaches languages at Anacostia High"

"Woah. That's totally different than what she was doing before"

"Tell me about it"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks into the bullpen, silver hair glinting under the garish orange walls the odour of black coffee following him wherever he goes. "Welcome back DiNozzo. I see you've become re acquainted with Agent Barrett. Back to work. McGee will fill you in."

1 hour later- the bullpen

"McGee. Abby's lab. With me."

Gibbs and McGee leave the bullpen, leaving Barrett and Tony alone for the first time since he arrived back.

"So...how have you been holding up?" EJ asks coming to sit on the corner of Tonys desk

"What do you mean?"

"Without...her? You two were close"

Tony snorts "you have no idea!"

"Well, if you ever need a- distraction I'm here" EJ places her hand on Tonys cheek, much like Ziva did all those months ago. Oh how much had changed since then.

"EJ..." Tony removes her hand from his cheek "things have changed. A lot of things have changed"

"What do you mean?" She looks hurt. Just then Tonys desk phone breaks the awkward silence falling between them.

"DiNozzo...yes boss...corse boss...we're coming" he hangs up "Gibbs wants us in the lab, and with that he gets up and leaves.

Abby's lab.

"Yay! Tony you're back! How was New York? What did you do? What did you see? Did you go to radio city?" Abby jibber jabs all of her words merging to one as she speaks. Tony places a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Abby. What did you need us for?"

"Oh yeah. Well I found a match using AFIS for the prints found at the scene. They belong to one Petty Officer David Smorton USMC"

"Abby that's great news!"

"Not really. He was murdered last week. It can't have been him"

"Damnit. McGee go check the evidence again I want prints, anything you can get got it?"

"Boss-" McGee is cut short by the sound of Abby's office phone ringing

"The Lab?...oh my god really? Yay! Tell her to come straight up!" She hangs up "Zivas here!"

"Really?" Tony says beaming

"Up we go. Come on guysssssss!" Abby says practically dragging McGee "I haven't seen her in agessssssss"

The bullpen

"ZIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Abby yells. She is quckly shhhhhhed by Ziva who points to the pram next to her "zivaaaaaaaa" Abby whisper-yells and grabs her into one of her huge bear hugs.

Meanwhile, Tony goes to the pram and lifts out the squirming bundle within it. "Hey little girl. Did you miss me?"

"I don't understand what's happening here" EJ whispers to McGee

"What Tony didn't tell you?"

"No I-"

"EJ?" Ziva exclaims "what are you doing here?"

"Working a case. And you?"

"We only got back form the honeymoon this morning and Tony had not had chance to see Angela yet so I picked her up from the sitter's early"

"Woah. So much knowledge in one sentence. That's a lot to take in in one go"

"Wait. He did not tell you?"

"No"

"Well now you know" Ziva laughs

"Can I hold her? Can I hold her?" Abby says excitedly

"Sure Abby" Tony passes the little girl to Abby's open arms and goes to stand with his wife giving her a kiss on the forehead as he does so.

"So what's the full story?"

"What?"

"How come you're honeymooning when you have a 2 month old?"

"We'd just got married and, due to Ziva's work, we could only book the honeymoon for spring break. So we did, spent a lot. Then we found out that she was, what was it?, seven months pregnant?" Ziva laughs and nods "like we literally had no idea. She wasn't showing at all and then boom...Anglea"

"That's pretty much it" Ziva adds

The baby cries in the background and Tony runs to her. "Hey do you wanna know a secret?" Tony whispers to the little girl "I bought you more presents than I bought mommy. Yeah! But mummy's presents were more expensive. You know your mommy" the baby stops crying and drifts off to sleep as Tony rocks her.

"Why Angela?"

"After Tonys mom. His dad nearly cried when he heard"

"You three make a cute family."

"I know. "

"Tony. Take the day off. Spend it as a family." Gibbs says

"Than you boss" Tony gasps relieved placing the baby back into her pram "let's go little lady!"

"Thank you" Ziva mouths and they walk off together.

"Well, when he said things had changed I didn't think he meant married with kid..." EJ laughs and returns to her desk.


End file.
